


Fever

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Caretaking!Clarke, F/M, Sick!Bellamy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was too busy stumbling in the general direction of his tent, and ignoring the spots that were appearing in his vision to see Clarke before he bumped into her. She turned to him.<br/>“Hey,” She said.<br/>Bellamy immediately blacked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> skaaikruprincess asked: Bellarke (38)  
> 38: "You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

Since the moment they had landed on earth, Bellamy hadn’t had a single day off. Today was no different. However, there were two extra challenges. One, he felt like shit, and two, he had to avoid Clarke.

The two problem were connected since Clarke would see right through his act of not being sick and she would send him to the medical tent, or, at the very least, make him stop working so hard. Since he couldn’t do that, he had to avoid Clarke.

He had been avoiding her for three days, and he knew she had noticed. The first day had been normal. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for their paths not to cross on the odd day. The second day she had tried to talk to him, but as soon as Bellamy saw her coming he made up an excuse and quickly left. The third day, they were supposed to have a meeting together, but Bellamy had sent Miller. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up.

 

He was coming back from his guard shift. It was late, so a lot of people had already gone to bed. As the day had wore on, Bellamy had begun to feel worse and worse. He was too busy stumbling in the general direction of his tent, and ignoring the spots that were appearing in his vision to see Clarke before he bumped into her. She turned to him.

“Hey,” She said.

Bellamy immediately blacked out.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he seemed to be on the ground. Nothing was coming into focus, but he felt a hand on his forehead then he heard Clarke yell at Murphy to come help her get him to the medical tent. He figured that there was no denying that he was sick now, so he tried to get his legs to move, but they wouldn’t listen to him.

He faded out of consciousness before they got to the medical tent, and when he faded back in, he was lying on a bed and Clarke was hovering over him and there was a cloth on his forehead. He tried to say something to her, but it just came out as incoherent noise.

“You’re going to be fine,” Clarke said soothingly, “just go to sleep.”

He faded out of consciousness again.

* * *

When he woke up, there was light streaming in through the tent door. Clarke was sitting in a chair next to him, with her feet propped up on the end of his bed.

She was immediately at his head, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead.

“Hey,” he croaked.

“You’re an idiot,” Clarke said.

“What happened?” Bellamy asked. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows but Clarke pushed him down.

You fainted...straight into my arms,” she told him, “you know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“I was actually trying to avoid you,” Bellamy said.

“I noticed,” Clarke said, “is this why? You didn’t want me to know that you’re sick.”

“You would have made me stop working,” Bellamy tried to explain.

“I’m going to make you stop working now,” Clarke said.

Bellamy tried to protest.

“If you had told me you were sick two days ago, I could have just given you the medicine and we’d be done with it,” Clarke said, “now you have to stay here at least until your fever breaks, and that could be days.”

“I can stay here that long,” Bellamy said, trying to get out of bed.

“Yes, you can,” Clarke said, pushing him back into bed, “and you will, because by now everyone knows what happened, and they all know that you’re supposed to be in here.”

“Who’s going to run the camp?” Bellamy asked.

“Me,” Clarke said.

“Not that I’m doubting your abilities,” Bellamy said, “but isn’t that a bit of a two person job.”

“I’m sure I can handle it for a few days,” Clarke said, heading towards the door, “and Miller is perfectly capable, so as long as he doesn’t have to drag you back here he can do your job.”

“Miller can’t do my job,” Bellamy muttered.

“I’m going to tell him you said that,” Clarke called over her shoulder as she left.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr](http://www.belamygrifin.tumblr.com)


End file.
